A different mob talker
by MastLaryton
Summary: Well, you all know the story of the "mob talker inspired fics", a guy wakes up on Minecraftia, finds beautiful girls that actually are mobs, etc. However, this story goes deeper in mystery and has a Humor touch to it. Whenever it is possible, I'll make a joke. Watch as Mast discovers the truth within Minecraft. Who are those girls? What are the mobs? Who is Steve? T for blood.
1. How to wake up on the beach

**Hello, everybody! I'm MastLaryton with a brand new minecraft story!**

**Well, actually, I'm not sure if you guys will like this crap, but enjoy!**

The morning was beautiful and quiet, maybe quiet enough.

No birds or other animals could be actually heard.

The Sky was blue and limpid, no signs of civilization could be seen by the beach were our story starts...

A strange guy, lying down in the sand, woke up and asked himself:

"Where am I?".

He got up and took out the sand dust from his clothes, a red t-shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. Some clothes you may call simple, or whatever, if you go to your street, you will see no one wearing such simple clothing.

The Kid's black eyes blinked. The black mess on his head he called hair where dusty. He was going to wash it with water when we saw something.

The Ground looked cubic.

"What the heck?".

He decided to proceed to his original destination, and washed his hair with the sea water, cleaning it and taking away the sand.

Mast took some water into his hands, the water looked fine, just like normal water. However, as he was taking a better look at it, he could see squids swimming in there.

He heard someone scream:

"Are you ok?!".

The boy quickly got up and looked at the source of the voice: The Forest.

"Who's there?".

He started walking towards a tree, knowing that it came from there.

"I'll just say it once again! Who's there?".

'Like if I where in position to say that. I don't even know where I am!', he thought.

Mast took a few more steps...

"Wait! It's just me!", a girl appeared behind the tree.

The boy sighed.

'What a relief'.

She was almost as tall as him, 1,63 m, as he was 1,66. She supposedly was 12 years old, her red hair was long and a good part of it was hided by her green hoodie, which had buttons, and went all the way to her waist, there, her dark green pants. She had white sneakers. Apparently, the only part of her body that was not clothed was her hands and her face.

Her skin was like his, a little tanned skin, she had green eyes and some of her red/orange hair was out of the hoodie.

"Phew, it's just you".

She seemed a little nervous talking to him, but proceeded with her words.

"Are you ok? I saw you appearing out of the nothing here...".

He took a better look at her, she looked like a normal girl, but he knew there was something else.

"Yup, I'm fine. Thanks for the worry, anyway"

The Girl seemed to relax a bit, and asked:

"Do you need any help?"

"Well, actually yes..."

"Cupa".

It seemed strange enough, not only that place was weird, but also no people would call themselves Cupa.

'What's going on here?'.

"Ok, Cupa Girl, tell me where I am".

"Minecraftia, where else?".

"Ok, funny, now, tell me where I am".

"Uh, Minecraftia?".

"Minecraftia, huh?".

There were some silence.

"No, I'm serious, where am I?".

She didn't answered, though.

He looked back at the beach.

'Makes sense'.

He walked over to the tree which Cupa used to hide, she thought he was approaching her, and stepped back, but saw where he was going.

The Tree looked cubic enough.

Mast took a step back, gathered all his strength, then gave his best punch on the tree!

The wood seemed to break a little with his blow, and just as he thought, he felt nothing.

He punched the tree again and again, and soon enough, the piece of wood was actually in his hand.

The boy started to play with the wood, looking what it could do, how it could be usable.

There was a pop, and the he found four real light wooden planks in his hand.

"Aha!".

'So that's how we work with the pieces! Or we smash them, or we put them together!'.

He took more wood from the tree(actually, he took all the tree), made more wooden planks and put two of them together, pressing them both.

Another pop, and there were sticks in his hands.

He actually made a wooden worktable, and made a wooden sword, careful for not to touch the sharp part. He made a Pickax, a Axe and a Shovel, all of wood.

The things were on the ground, and strangely, all seemed to fit very well in his pocket.

He examined his sword, it looked like a real sword, and the blade looked really sharp, just like a real Sword.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know how to make these tools?" It was Cupa. "You actually didn't even could know where you where, and who are you?".

'She can't know where I'm from, that I'm actually from Earth, that I'm have already played minecraft, or that I know who she is... wait a second!'

"Boy? What are you thinking on?".

He tried ignoring her to see her reaction, and started cutting wood with his axe.

"The name's Mast".

"Right".

"Well, actually, I thought I was in other... ah... country, ya know?", even through it wasn't the best idea he could think, he decided to risk.

"Oh, right, that explains everything", she said, smiling.

After he collected enough wood, he looked at the sky, it was almost night, and it would be dangerous for him to stay at the forest in the night.

"It's getting darker, I need to find somewhere to pass the night before I can Build my own house".

They wandered the woods for some time, until Cupa broke the silence:

"You know... you seem to be taking this easily... it's not everyday that we wake up on a unknown land...".

"Yeah, you're right, for me it's a time per month".

"What!?".

"At every month...", he sighed and said:"... I wake up in a unknown place, so, what do I do? I build houses and stuff everywhere, so, maybe, one day, I can have walked through all this world".

He was keeping the lie very well, he even spotted emotion in his own voice.

"So, after a month here, you're going away?".

"I don't know".

"What do you mean?".

"I have been here before, maybe this time I can stay here".

She thought a little, he was still walking and stopped when she did.

"Anything wrong?".

"So, if you have already been here before, your old house might still be here!".

He thought a little... and maybe...

"It isn't".

"Why not?".

"In the last day of my stay here was when everything began".

"But what about your house?".

"They blew it up, nothing's left".

"Oh my god! Who did that? Were other persons?".

Mast looked at her with a face like "of course not!".

"They were your crew".

"T-the creepers?".

"Yes, princess".

She stopped walking, and he kept on.

"I'm sorry about that...".

He kept walking, and she followed him.

"Look, Mast, I'm really sorry about that! Don't go!".

The boy stopped and smiled to her.

"We are here".

He started running, it was night already and the village ahead had houses that could accommodate him for the night.

But he stopped, he forgot about them, them, that had those cubic forms and deadly weapons, dangerous monsters that lurked in the night.

He drew his wooden sword and prepared himself to face the pack of mobs that were just ahead.

**Aaaaand-a the end of the chapter!**

**Tell me buds, did you liked? Was it good?**

**Which where it's defects?**

**Tell me, I'm worried if this story is flavorless and monotone.**

**Well, don't forget to answer, this history has potential, and I would like to make it good!**

**Well, 'till next time!**


	2. How to kill mobs and find another girl

**Hello everybody!**

**Here I am with a new ADMT chapter just out of the Furnace!**

**(Also, please don't keep reading this chapter again and again, I know this history is awesome, but you guys gotta get a life! Nah, just kidding, enjoy!)**

Mast actually thought he would be fighting just like he did in Minecraft, although he was glad he didn't.

He was much more free than he imagined he would be, which helped him at fighting.

The boy jumped from his initial position and brought his wooden "crappy" sword down, managing to deliver a powerful and furious blow at the head of a zombie, splitting it to a half.

"Gaah!", he gasped, shocked.

That, certainly, was not expected.

He pulled his sword away and kicked the body far from there, making it land him a skeleton. He spun, attacking all near mobs with a strong blow and giving him some area.

Mast took a while to look at his wooden sword, the blade stained in blood.

'I thought you were crappy, dammit!'.

Cupa ran the way out of the forest, looking some blocks down and seeing Mast fighting all those mobs alone.

"Oh, no!", she said, covering her mouth with her hands.

He blocked a arrow with the blade, making the arrow get stuck in the sword. Mast removed the arrow from the blade and held it with his left hand.

A zombie came nearby and he quickly attacked with the arrow, nailing it in the mob's throat.

_Hssss..._

Mast turned himself and has face to face to a Creeper.

At this moment, Cupa closed her eyes, knowing what would happen.

The boy grabbed the mob's head and used a penetrating attack to damage its brain, making it fall dead in the ground.

A last zombie was standing two blocks away from him, staring. Mast dropped his blade and faced the mob.

"Come on, you're dead meat already", he said with a grin.

Strangely, the joke seemed to have enraged the zombie who were trying to keep a calm state. The mob rushed forward, missing a punch and getting with by a kick in the back.

Now was Mast's offensive turn. He rushed, bent a little to avoid a punch, then grabbed the monster, holding its arm and giving it consecutive kicks in the stomach.

The guy stopped kicking and gave a finishing blow:A powerful uppercut that sent the monster flying, dead(for sure this time).

Mast looked to see that the mobs's bodies were disappearing, leaving green/yellow glowing orbs that fluctuated.

He got next, but even knowing what they were, we was surprised when them flied towards him.

All the experience in that place was absorbed and none were left. He somehow felt stronger, he felt like a new person, completely stronger than any other normal human.

Also, he knew, not knowing how, but just KNEW that he was "level 3" now, he was stronger and knew a lot about Minecraft to know that he got stronger because of the experience.

Nothing could beat him now.

Cupa took another look and smiled.

'He made it!'.

Mast got his blade back from the ground, he didn't knew if there would come another mobs, so it was better to be prepared.

He took a look at the girl and said:

"You know, Cupa, I guess I could use fighting some - ".

_Hsss..._

He turned and there it was, the Creeper was already going to explode, he only had time to block and...

**BOOM!**

The explosion was intense, the wooden blade shattered and he was sent flying, landing in the grass and being knocked out.

A single heart remained, and his vision was blurry, he tried getting up, but the sudden use of energy made him cough blood and faint.

"Mast! NO!", were the last words he heard before everything turning black.

When he woke up, he was in some sort of bedroom, there were torches in the walls, however, the room was still dark and he couldn't see a lot, but he saw three blocks standing one close to another in the other side of the place.

'Probably a Furnace, Chest and Workbench'.

He was lying in a comfortable bed, probably made with wool, just like all the others in minecraft.

The boy tried to get up but felt an great pain, groaned and lied down again.

There was a figure by his side, that woke up, realizing he did, too.

The person, who was sitting in a wooden plank, got closer and took out the green hood, revealing her blue eyes and orange hair.

"Cupa?".

The Girl smiled, seeing that he was better now.

"Yeah?".

He blinked.

"Where are we?".

"In that village that you found".

"You brought me here?".

"Yes, actually, I'm glad that one of the villagers had a bed".

She helped him to sit at the bed and sat at his side.

"For how many time were I asleep?".

"The rest of the night, it's daytime already".

"Wow, that must have been a blow".

She tried helping him to get up, but he groaned and took a look at his leg.

It was scorched, and it hurt.

"Your leg is not that fine, but I was waiting for you to get up".

"Why?".

Cupa showed him a glass of red liquid she took out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Healing Potion, never travel without one or two of these".

"Oh, thanks".

He drank half of the potion, healing his leg completely.

"I guess I'm okay now", he said, giving the bottle back.

Mast dug in his pocket, taking out the few pieces of wood and the tools he had with him.

He walked to the workbench, making two planks with a stick and creating a Wooden Sword.

"I'm gonna need one of these".

But his stomach growled.

The boy took the workbench with him and Cupa followed, getting out of the house and looking for food.

It's wasn't long until he found a pig and killed it.

The body was on the ground, but he didn't knew what to do next.

Gladly, the pig dropped a two pieces of pork chop, saving him the time of taking the meat out of the body.

He came back to the house and used wooden planks to fire up the pork chops, eating them right after.

Mast offered a piece to Cupa, but she said:

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry".

He kept eating the food, and asked:

"Cupa, who are you, actually?".

"M-me?".

"Yeah, you".

"Don't you know?".

"Just a little, like, you are the princess of the Creepers and stuff".

"Oh, right, but it saddens me a little".

"What?".

"The fact that the only thing we Creepers do is blow up".

"Oh".

"But I'm happy that I'm part human...".

'Part human?! Oh no, that's bad!'.

"...at least, I can move freely and fight differently".

He was starting to get nervous.

'She is... a mob? Holy cow! Nobody told me that the Mob Talker Girls were... mobs! Oh, that's was actually obvious'.

"And you?".

"Ah?".

"Tell me more about you", Cupa said that and used her hand as a support for her cheek, watching the boy, interested.

"I'm not very sure... but, Cupa, why isn't there any other humans here?".

"They aren't normally found in any place, so, they're rare and sought".

"And what about those guys?", he said, pointing at the villagers.

"The Villagers? Ah, they're not that cool".

"But why sought?".

She got closer to him and crossed her arms.

"You know, Mast? Maybe it's because they are the only ones who can be the princes we need...".

"Be the 'we', you meant, the princesses?".

She nodded.

Cupa got even closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Creepers like to be hugged._

He raised his head.

For a moment, he thought he heard a voice, telling him that Creepers liked to be hugged. The voice didn't sounded like Cupa's, so he knew that it was not her trying to tell him to hug her, instead, the voice seemed strong and grave, like and adult's, or like a warrior's.

Although, Mast decided to follow the advice.

He embraced Cupa, making her hug him back.

**15 minutes later...**

He managed to make stone tools, and took the house where he woke up as his, like nobody would come and demand him to get out of it, and adjusted everything how he would like it.

By the window, he could see that it was already night, and the monsters were already outside.

Cupa was sleeping on his bed, she probably used that tactic to make him sleep close to her, but he would be back late that night.

He took some of the torches he made with the coal he found while searching for stone and opened the door, closed it and ran to the forest, ignoring the monsters that were in the way.

He got to a certain part of the forest, and saw a tall black figure staring away.

"C'mon, man, I can stare at both you AND a Slenderman at the same time!".

"You're not Chuck Norris", okay, that was not what he said.

The Enderman turned himself at the boy, staring deeply. When he saw that Mast was also staring, he started shaking.

**Zoop**

The Tall figure teleported away and teleported back, right in the front of Mast, who gave a quick blow with his stone sword.

The figure screamed and went back, rushing again and hitting the boy with a powerful punch and sending him away a few blocks.

He managed to fall on his feet, and attacked, surprising the Enderman with such resistance.

The Enderman punched the plain part of the sword with his right fist, canceling the attack and gave a jab with his left hand, which was blocked by Mast's sword.

The boy grabed the Enderman's left fist and gave a horizontal cut, hitting the side of his belly.

The Enderman screamed and attacked furiously, punching, punching and punching, but Mast dodged them and counterattacked with a quick strike:Aiming directly to the beast's heart.

The Monster fell dead on the ground, standing there and releasing a good quantity of orbs.

"Level 4", Mast said.

But, it was not over yet.

When we was turning away, he heard a zoom and felt something touching his lips.

The mysterious person pressed her lips against his, but he pushed the girl away.

"What the hell?".

It tasted like strawberries.

He took some steps back, shocked at the sudden kiss. But looked at his forward just to see a girl staring at him.

The Girl used a black dress, the dress had purple stripes around it, making it look beautiful, she was wearing black boots.

She looked to be a little taller than him, her skin was almost pale and her long black hair was in ponytail, her purple eyes were strange and gazed at the boy, it looked like she had 13, just his age.

The girl looked at him innocently.

"Oh, and who are you - what the f-(f word)?", he gasped, she was actually producing dark energy with her hands!

"Who are you and what have you done to my Enderman?".

"Ah... I'm Mast, I was just defending myself(lie!), and I'm a human...".

"Human?!", the girl was shocked.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?".

"Are you serious?", she said, but in a moment, she wasn't there anymore, the girl just appeared at his side, making him step left, surprised.

"Yes, why?".

"Well, I must introduce myself...", she said and took a few steps back, "I'm Ander, but you may call me Andy. I'm the princess of the Enderman".

After saying that, a purple fire appeared in her hands.

He just stood there, looking at her.

"But why do you taste like strawberries?".

"What?!".

"You wear black and purple and stuff. Shouldn't you taste like grapes?".

"Why, don't you like it?".

He stared a bit more.

"Nah, I'm sick of strawberries".

**So? Liked it?**

**Was it good?**

**Were there any word I missed? If there were, tell me, 'cuz I'm Brazilian and that makes me a little anxious( although I know I'm a English Genius XD).**

**Oh No!(Random problematic and negative phrase), what is going to happen now? Find out in the next epp-chapter!**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
